


Save Room For Dessert

by LureOfTheSiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Destroyed panties, F/M, HBD Gladio, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureOfTheSiren/pseuds/LureOfTheSiren
Summary: What better way to wish the shield happy birthday than with some good old fashioned fellatio





	Save Room For Dessert

You left yourself into Gladio’s empty apartment with the spare key he had recently entrusted to you. After tonight, your boyfriend might either revoke that privilege or make you 10 more extra keys, you thought to yourself with amusement as you ran through your plan in your head again.

You were careful not to turn on any lights or otherwise disturb anything that would alert him to your presence prematurely. You were taking a huge risk catching the shield unawares in his own home, his natural reaction was to fight first, ask questions later. It was a risk you were willing to take. Birthdays were made for surprises, weren’t they?

You checked the time on your phone. He would be home shortly so you set quickly to work. You stepped into the bathroom to disrobe to all but your panties and shook your hair out to give yourself the best bedroom look you could muster. After mixing his favorite drink for him in the kitchen, you made your way back to the living room and sat down in the recliner that faced the door. As you waited in the dark, you threw a leg up over the armrest and couldn’t help but let your fingers pull aside your panties to rub your clit and relieve some of your anticipation. You almost stopped your self-pleasuring when you heard a set of keys jingle in the door, but decided to continue on and give him an extra little show.

You could just make out the shadow of Gladio’s musculature as the door closed behind him. He toed his shoes off and let his gym bag fall to the floor beside him. Your unconsciously held your breath as his hand went to the light switch.

If you weren’t so completely aroused already, you would have found his reaction terrifyingly comical. A flash of blue reflected off the walls as his he summoned his sword from the Armiger. With a growl, he lunged forward only to come to a complete halt in front of you. All of the breath left his lungs as the weapon clattered to the floor before dissolving back into nothingness.

Somehow you maintained complete composure through the whole thing. Your fingers still circled your clit with one hand, while the other reached out to offer him the drink you made, swirling the ice around in the glass in the process.

“Well hello there, birthday boy,” you purred.

He looked at you incredulously. “I could have killed you!”

“Hmmm. And does the thought of murder always get you so hard?” you asked him with a sly grin, ignoring his concern and eyeing up the massive bulge in his pants.

You finally took your hand away from yourself so you could lean forward to grab him by his waistband and pull him closer to the front of the chair. He wound a hand through your hair as you undid his belt and zipper and freed his cock to bob in front of your face. You ghosted your lips over the tip and let your hot breath dance across it.

“Fuck babe, you’re such as tease,” he said, voice already heavy with lust. All thoughts of him coming at you with his sword just moments ago were apparently gone from his mind already.

He stood back from you to take in the sight of your mostly nude body sprawled on his chair. He gave himself a few strokes with his free hand and downed his drink in the other with a few swigs.

Sitting the empty glass down, he moved back in front of you and cupped your chin with his large hand. As he ran his thumb over your lip, you darted your tongue out to lick it. He groaned and you saw his cock twitch in response. He pushed the digit further into your mouth and you started to eagerly suck on it.

He was audibly panting when he pulled it out and he moved forward to rub his cock along your cheek, smearing pre-cum on it along the way. You nuzzled it back, placing light kisses along the length as you worked back up to the tip. He shuddered as your mouth suddenly engulfed him, taking in as much as you could before pulling back to leave only the head still inside. You hollowed your cheeks out as you sucked hard, rolling your tongue in swirling circles over it again and again.

He tilted his head back and left out a deep rumbling groan. “Fuck yeah, that’s so good, babe. Just like that,” he encouraged you on.

You sucked on him even harder as you flicked your tongue on the sensitive spot on the underside. You could feel his hands shaking as he moved them back through your hair to grasp the back of your head. You could feel him trying to restrain his hips, but they still bucked forward now and then.

After teasing him for just a bit longer, you finally gave in and relaxed yourself. You slowly took him in until he hit the back of your throat. Circling one hand around his base and using his hip for leverage with the other, you pulled almost off him, only to take him back in just as quickly.

You could feel yourself getting wetter the louder his groans and incoherent mumbling got. You knew you almost had him broken. You reached to cup his balls and let your middle finger trace back and forth along the sensitive skin of his perineum.

“Shit,” he spat out as his grip on your head became incrementally tighter. You knew from experience with him what was coming next and moved both hands to his hips to brace yourself.

“You’re so fucking incredible,” he said as he started thrusting tentatively. “Astrals, you should see yourself, the way you take my cock. It was made for your mouth.” His pace picked up.

He continued to rain compliments and encouragements down on you as his thrusting became only shades from being brutal. You suppressed your gag reflex the best you could, but could still feel tears sting at the corners of your eyes for your efforts. Saliva dripped from your mouth and you resisted the urge to wipe it from yourself.

As his breaths quickened and his words fell silent, you knew he was riding on the crest of his orgasm. When his legs started to tremble and his hips stuttered, you pulled off of him, took a deep breath, and sucked his head back into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks out again as hard as you could, this time caressing the underside with the flat of your tongue in time with the pulses of suction you were giving it.

You looked up through your lashes to catch his amber gaze just as he called your name out with a deep moan and spilled himself into your mouth. You did your best to keep up with swallowing it as he came, but it still managed to run out over your lips. His last surge came across your breasts as he pulled out of your mouth.

He collapsed down to his knees in front of you as he tried to catch his breath. He finally looked up and reached his thumb to wipe some of his cum from the corner of your mouth.

“You wear me so well, babe,” he said with his trademark smirk forming on his face. “And speaking of wearing, what are these still doing on you?”

He reached up to grab the top of your panties, threading them between your folds, and tugged on them.

“Unless you bought me a cake, I suggest you get these off and let me have dessert,” he said as he trailed a finger along the fabric taut against your clit.

Thanking the Six you hadn’t even thought of getting him one, you gladly lifted your hips for him to discard the soaked garment and get his fill of your sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my debauched mind goes straight to a blowjob as the best way to wish the shield happy birthday this year （*/∇＼*）


End file.
